


firsts

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, did you know that spooning with the 'little' spoon holding the 'big' spoon can be called jetpacking, the discovery of the prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Junhong presses a shy, hesitant kiss light against his inner thigh, Daehyun has to admit he’s thought about this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akmongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/gifts), [almostblue (fictionalaspect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/gifts).



> unbetaed so sorry oh my god sorry
> 
> do you even know how lazy this title is

As Junhong presses a shy, hesitant kiss light against his inner thigh, Daehyun has to admit he’s thought about this before. Often. It’s just -- Daehyun hasn’t kissed many people before, and the furthest he’s ever gotten with anyone was helping Youngjae out that one time in the shower (which they will never speak of, again), and with their schedules being as busy as they are, the only action he ever gets is in his fantasies.

He remembers the picture, the one that Youngjae posted where Junhong is spread eagle on the floor and Youngjae is tiny by his side. Junhong can fit the whole of B.A.P within the circle of his arms, his legs nearly come up to Daehyun’s ribs, and now that they share a bed, Daehyun’s been thinking a lot about how easy it would be for Junhong to hold him down.

Even that tiny blip of a thought combined with the way Junhong nips at the soft flesh of his thigh is enough for Daehyun to throw his head back and grown, already overwhelmed.

Junhong pulls back, broad hands rubbing up and down along the tender skin, and Daehyun shivers at the way his gentle petting is making him spread his legs wider, exposing him. “Hyung? Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Daehyun says on an exhale. “Yeah, it’s good.” He nods his head too, just for that extra bit of reassurance, as Junhong ducks between his legs again, kissing and licking as he circles Daehyun’s entrance with one slick finger, relaxing the muscle. “Just -- slow, okay? Please?”

“Of course,” Junhong murmurs. He comes up a little higher to plant kisses Daehyun’s stomach, humming as the muscles quiver. He’s not the best kisser, but neither is Daehyun, so it’s okay. “This is my first time, too,” he reminds his hyung, attaching a nervous giggle at the end.

Junhong’s birthday passed a couple of months ago. They’d kissed a few times already, before that, one of them always pulling away before things got too heavy. They sleep curled around each other; the line down the middle of the mattress has always been a lie. Daehyun bought the condoms and a small tube of lube on a convenience store run, hiding the items amongst snacks and paying first so he could fan the heat from his cheeks before he was discovered. Daehyun never said anything, but a few days after Junhong’s birthday, Junhong opened the drawer in the nightstand and found the lube and the condoms and blushed hard, looking at Daehyun, who blushed hard right back. They kissed _a lot_ after that, but it never felt right to take it further, until this moment.

The first press of Junhong’s finger inside of him makes Daehyun gasp and tense. He’s done this to himself a couple of times but having someone else do it is a new feeling completely. Junhong’s fingers are longer than his own, with bonier knuckles, and he is uncomfortable. “Wait,” he says, and Junhong stills obediently. “Let me just--”

Daehyun closes his eyes and wills himself to relax. He releases Junhong’s shoulders from his iron grip and slides his hands over the smooth sheets instead. He feels Junhong move up again, his finger still pressed inside of him, and then something wet and soft flicks against the peaked bud of his left nipple, and he gasps.

Junhong looks up at him from underneath dark fanning eyelashes and Daehyun says, “Do that again.”

Junhong does it again, and this time Daehyun lets the feeling wash over him as Junhong repeats the action, over and over. He spreads his legs wider and breathes out with a groan and Junhong pushes his finger into him deeper, letting him adjust before pulling out and thrusting in, slow. “Is this good?” he whispers, his breath ghosting over Daehyun’s hardened nipple and making all the muscles in his chest jump.

“Feels good,” Daehyun hisses, breathing hard.

Junhong kisses him as he fingerfucks him, establishing a slow, sweet rhythm that he can manage to coordinate between his mouth and his hands, as Daehyun regains control over his motor skills and winds his arms around Junhong’s shoulders to hold him there against him.

“Another,” Daehyun demands, when his hips start to move, too. “I’m ready. Give me another.”

Junhong places a kiss on his lips, skin smacking skin, and then a second finger is pressing in alongside the first. Daehyun’s back arches at the intrusion, even though he’d been ready for it, as the small pleasure turns into discomfort.

“It hurts?” Junhong asks, worried and freezing. His fingers are thick, two of his to Daehyun’s three. Junhong’s normally pale cheeks are ruddy and pink, lips shiny and puffy with Daehyun’s spit, hair mussed from Daehyun’s fingers. He wants this, but he’d taken a look at Junhong’s perfect dick a moment before and he can’t imagine that going inside him if he’s having this much trouble. “Hey,” Junhong says softly. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I don’t know,” Daehyun mumbles, his entire body heating up in embarrassment. “I don’t know. It’s just weird. Just -- keep going.”

Junhong does so, breath coming in short little gasps. He can feel the wet head of Junhong’s dick as it taps against his thigh, smearing pre-cum into his skin. Junhong’s fingers push in and pull out. He curves them experimentally, stretching him, scissoring, curling as Daehyun wills himself to relax more.

The older boy kisses the spots of Junhong he can reach, twisting a little to nose along his collarbone and then--

“Sh- _shit_ , ah, Junhong--”

Junhong pulls his fingers out completely and sits back, worried, eyes wide, and Daehyun is left feeling empty and confused, chest heaving, because whatever Junhong just did to him felt like pure bliss.

“What happened?” Junhong asks quickly.

“It felt really good,” Daehyun says dreamily, arching his back against the mattress and wrapping his legs around Junhong to drag him in. “Do you think you can do it again?”

It’s selfish, maybe, but Junhong slicks his fingers up with lube again and, while he’s at it, rolls the condom on with one hand over himself, and Daehyun opens up for him because he wants Junhong to make him feel good. For Junhong to make him feel that way without having to jerk him. When Junhong finds that spot inside of him that makes him see and feel stars he moans noisily so that the other boy knows, so that Junhong won’t stop, and pretty soon he’s got three fingers instead of two inside; pretty soon Daehyun is begging, his cock weeping against his belly, and Junhong says, “Fuck, hyung, I could come just from watching you.”

And Daehyun clenches hard around his fingers at the thought, at Junhong coming just from watching him beg prettily, dotting and striping his own stomach with come.

Junhong drags his hand through the spunk, staring at Daehyun like he can’t quite believe he exists. He wraps that hand around Daehyun’s dick before it can soften, and Daehyun twitches at the unexpected contact. “Can I?” Junhong whispers, placing a wet kiss on Daehyun’s clavicle. “Can I still?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Daehyun hisses, nearly sobbing when Junhong withdraws his fingers, but then there is the head of his cock, thick and blunt and there’s no way that’s going to fit, and Daehyun’s about to say so but he’s languid and coming down from the crest of his orgasm and his muscles are loose. Junhong meets a little resistance and then groans when the head of his dick pops past the rim. “Ah,” Daehyun says instead. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“You’re tight,” Junhong grits, “even after all that prep.”

“It’s not my fault your cock is a monster, Junhongie,” Daehyun growls, but it feels good, especially when Junhong flashes his teeth at him in a smile and pushes in a little more.

.

In the morning, Junhong finds it hilarious that Daehyun is grumpy and sore. “It’s not funny!” Daehyun says, attempting to shove Junhong off the bed. “My legs are jelly and it’s all your fault.”

“Because my cock’s a monster,” Junhong reasons. He waggles his eyebrows. Daehyun throws a pillow at him.

“Don’t go spreading that around,” Daehyun warns, pouting. “Get me breakfast from downstairs!”

“Okay, okay!” Junhong stands, holding his arms up and laughing when Daehyun continues to kick at him. “Fine, but first--”

He swoops back down to plant a kiss on Daehyun surprising him and making him freeze. “But first,” he says, “good morning, hyung.”

Daehyun blushes prettily, and Junhong darts away, pleased.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
